


This is Home

by expiredbruise



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shuake Week 2020, theyre married i do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: “What. Is in. The box?”There’s a faint thump, and a small meow follows. Akira shushes, but it’s too late.“Akira?”“Yes?”“Did you bring home a cat?”Shuake Week Day 5: Opposites / (Home) / Outfits
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 187





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

> JUST found out its akeshu week??? really wish id known sooner bc i have lots of wips of them,,,anyways i made this real quick and i chose home for the prompt <3

“You’re home awfully late.”  
  
Goro looked up from his book, dog-earing the page and setting it on the coffee table. He first notices the fact that Akira’s hat is missing. There’s snow melting into his hair from the heat of their stone fireplace. Secondly, his scarf is _also_ missing. Goro didn’t know he could get any paler.

The third thing he notices, is the box in his hands. “Akira.”

“Yes, honey?”

“What’s in the box?”

Akira took a side step, shuffling towards the bathroom. “I got fired.” 

Goro stood. Akira took another step towards the bathroom.

“You got fired. As a politician. Fired by Yoshida.”

“I went to a yard sale.”

“In a snowstorm.”

Akira backs up until he can feel the bathroom handle hit his lower back. “Work files?”

Goro starts a brisk walk towards his husband and Akira spun around and slammed the bathroom door shut in Goro’s face. “Akira Kurusu, open the door.”  
  
“Nope.” He pops the P. 

Goro jiggles the handle, failing to shake the lock loose. “I’ll get the keys,” he threatens. Inside, he hears the noises of cloth shuffling on cardboard. “I’ll bust down the door.”

“You’re so over dramatic. I’m just peeing with my files. Top secret politician business, you know.”

“What. Is in. The box?”

There’s a faint thump, and a small meow follows. Akira shushes, but it’s too late.

“Akira?”

“Yes?”

“Did you bring home a cat?”

There’s another thump, then footsteps, then the door being unlocked. Goro opens his mouth to protest, but a finger is placed over his lips. “Shh.” Goro frowned, eyebrows scrunching. 

Akira toed to the box as quietly as he could. He waves for Goro to follow him in. “Hold out your hands,” he whispers. Reluctantly, he does as he’s told, hands cupping together. “Now please, please don’t freak out or drop it or anything.”

A light weight is slipped into Goro’s hands. His arms are stiff from the suspense of seeing just what it is that Akira brought home, and he looks down to find…

A black and white kitten. 

“Goro? You’ve got him?” Akira moves his hands away from Goro’s own. “I’m gonna try to get the mats of hair brushed out.” He doesn’t even need to add the, “Not your brush, I promise,” because Goro is fully entranced and captivated by the ratty kitten in his hands.

Goro doesn’t pay attention when Akira starts the warm water in the sink, or leaves to grab a towel. It’s only Akira’s, “Hold him in the sink,” that brings him back.

Akira scoops water with his fingers and runs it through the fur. He carefully brushes the knots with a comb, cleaning his ears, feet, legs. “Do you want to try?” Goro breaks his eyes away from the cat. “Cleaning him, I mean. Here, I’ll hold him.”

  
Goro carefully slips the kitten into his husband’s hands, eyes never trailing off of him. “Make sure not to get too much water on him, okay? Just small scoops.”

The chestnut brunette runs a wet finger over the cat’s paws. The cat stretched his leg, and Goro’s eyes widened. He did it again, and the cat mewled. His expression softened into a small smile. Akira could only stare fondly. 

Goro takes another scoop of warm water and dumps it along the cat’s back. The kitten purred as he scratched his back, arching it up into him. 

The cat yawned and turned in Akira’s hands. Goro practically _melted_.

Akira brought the kitten out of the warm water and held it out to Goro. “I need to grab another towel.” Wordlessly, the cat was slipped into Goro’s hands.

Goro felt like, well, not to be dramatic, but like he was holding his own _child_ . This thing was so tiny, so helpless, and it was _his_ . Well...not _yet_ , at least.

“Akira?” 

Akira entered the bathroom, this time with a towel. “Hmm?”

“He’s...our cat now.”

His husband’s eyebrows raised. “Is that a statement or a question?”

Goro’s eyes crinkled along with his smile as he pulled the kitten closer. “It’s a statement.”


End file.
